Mirai Sentai Timeranger
, translated into English as 'Future Squadron Timeranger', was a Japanese television series which aired in 2000. Its motif revolves around time and time travel. It was the 24th series in Toei's Super Sentai franchise. The footage from this series was used in the ''Power Rangers Time Force. On April 5th, 2018, it was announced that Shout! Factory had licensed Timeranger for release on DVD in North America. The series was released on July 31, 2018. The average ratings of the series was 7.1%. Plot In the 30th century, time travel becomes illegal after a time paradox crisis. The Time Protection Department is established to watch for and stop time crimes. Four new enlistee cadets of the TPD are tricked by Don Dolnero and his gang into letting them time-travel to the 20th century to commit various crimes. To protect history, the four cadets pursue them. There they encounter a severe problem: the Timeranger program requires five members for the first operation. They thus coerce a present-day martial artist, Tatsuya Asami, to join them, allowing them to become the Timerangers. Afterwards Tatsuya rents a building for them to live in and they start a small odd jobs business called Tomorrow Research to financially support themselves. Over time, the four cadets begin to realize that their presence would inevitably change the future in the form of the City Guardians, a security force under the employment of the Asami Corporation to protect the city from the Londerz. The City Guardians gain a tenuous relationship with the Timerangers, especially when Tatsuya's old rival Naoto Takizawa becomes TimeFire and later the City Guardians' Captain. In the series finale, the Timerangers go back to their regular lives. A year later Tatsuya is jogging when he sees five people who resemble the other Timerangers (including Naoto), but realizes it isn't them. Characters Timerangers Time Protection Bureau *Captain Ryuya *Navigation Robo Tac *Time Robota (27-50) Other Allies *Wataru Asami *Namie Asami *Yoshitaka Takamiya (25) *Honami Moriyama *Mad Racer Baron (14) *Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis (1 & 32) *Reggie (36) *City Guardians *All Super Sentai **Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive The Londerz Family *Prisoner #35273: Don Dolnero (1-47) *Gien (1-51) **Hell's Gate Prisoners ***Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad (20) ***Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul (28 & 38) ***Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss (39) ***Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbel (42) *Lila (1-47) *Junk Droid Zenitts *Londerz Prisoners **Mad Bomber Jekkar (2) **Cash Extortionist Keys (3) **Serial Kidnapper Nabal (4) **Hitman Mad Blast (5) **Jewel Thief Rouge (6) **Corrupted Medicine Doc (7) **Hijacker Nabokov (8) **Corrupted Officer Arnold-K (9) **Mercenary Org (10) **Sadist Gougan (11) **Blackmailer Gaymark (12 & 45) **Gambler Velito (13) **Sniper Reihou (15) **Gourmet Pyromaniac Vincent (16) **Blackmailing School Gang Leader Flan (17) **Terrorist Sandoora (18 & 38) **Bodyguard Hydrid (21 & 38) **Marriage Swindler Barbera (22 & 38) **Energy Thief Uugo (23) **Assaulter Borg (24) **Mad Scientist Genbu (25 & 26) **Beautician Domiiro (27 & 38) **Arms Smuggler Hammer (29) **Poacher Master Hunter (30 & 38) **Counselor Zektar (31) **Corrupted Financier Dogoal (33) **Stalker Detective Abel (34) **Hacker Yuugento (35 & 38) **Boribaru (Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) **Arms Dealer Banjan (36) **Saboteur Mayden (37) **Activist of Spirit Glokun (38) **Serial Thief Dorba (40) **Prophet Strauss (41) **Computer Engineer Gate (46) Giant Robots *Gien's Creation Nova (19) *G-Zord (43 & 44) *MechaCrisis (47) *NeoCrisis (48-50) Arsenal Vehicles *Chrono-Ship Yglieg *Time Flyer/Flyer Magnum Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: NAT'S *"Beyond All Space and Time" **Artist: **Timeranger vs. GoGoFive's ending theme. An English version of the series opening theme. * **Lyrics: Kiyomi Katō **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: T.R.Futures (Masaru Nagai(Tatsuya), Mika Katsumura (Yuuri), Yuuji Kido(Ayase), Koizumi Tomohide (Domon), Masahiro Kuranuki (Shion)) **Episode 44's ending theme *"Eternal Wind" **Lyrics: Takako Shingetsu **Composition & Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: Naritaka Takayama **Episode 45's ending theme * **Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai **Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Motoyoshi Iwasaki **Final episode's ending theme *"Don't Stop Your Story" **Lyrics: Yukari Yamato **Composition & Arrangement: Taku Iwasaki **Artist: T.R.Futures **Special Compilation's ending theme ;Insert theme *"Chase! Chase! Chase!" **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted into episodes 03, 24 & 40 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Ishikawa Keiki **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 23 * **Lyrics: Satou Hoshi (里乃塚玲央 Hoshi Satō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted in episode 06 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 20 & 24 * **Lyrics & Composition: NAT'S **Arrangement: Tsuge Yoshihide **Artist: NAT'S **Inserted in episode 45 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted in episode 29 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 30 & 42 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Katsumura Mika **Inserted in episode 49 *BAD VICTORY * *T.I.M.E. Timeranger! *WHO ARE YOU? *Frozen Beauty Cast *Tatsuya Asami, Captain Ryuya: (Played as "永井 マサル") *Ayase: *Sion: *Domon: (Played as ) *Yuri: *Naoto Takizawa: *Wataru Asami: *Lila: *Don Dolnero: *Gien: Voice actors *Tak: *Time Robota: *Boribaru: Kazuki Yao (Movie: Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) Suit Actors *TimeRed, V-Rex: *TimePink: *TimeBlue, Time Green, V-Rex Robo: *TimeYellow, Time Robo Alpha, Time Robo Beta, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Beta: *TimeGreen: *TimeFire: *Don Dolnero: *Londers Family, Junk Droid Zenitt: , , , , Stage Shows * Timeranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Timeranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the only series where the opening theme song does not have a final line with the name of the team (comparatively, many teams from Gaoranger on end with a different word but do mention the name of the team's name as part of the final line of the song). *This is the only series where the heroes capture the Monsters-of-the-Week, rather than destroying them. *This is the first series with only a female singer for the opening theme song, and the second since Gorenger to have a female vocalist for the opening at all. 18 years later, they have a female singer again for opening theme song of Lupinranger VS Patranger (duet), specifically for the Patranger component of the theme. *This is the second Sentai team to not have a mentor. *The first season to have a Sixth Ranger that wears red. This happened again with Houou Soldier in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Lupinranger vs. Patranger also have two red Rangers, but they were split into separate teams and none of them is a Sixth Ranger. *This is the last season until Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger to feature a Pink Ranger and a Green Ranger in the main team *This is the first season to feature the official Super Sentai logo at the beginning of each episode. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/time.html Mirai Sentai Timeranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/未来戦隊タイムレンジャー Mirai Sentai Timeranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology Category:2000's Super Sentai Series